vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Non-Profit-Organisation
Als Non-Profit-Organisation (NPO) bzw. gemeinnützige Organisation bezeichnet man jene Organisationen in frei-gemeinnütziger oder privat-gewerblicher Trägerschaft, welche ergänzend zu Staat und Markt bestimmte Zwecke der Bedarfsdeckung, Förderung oder Interessenvertretung bzw. Beeinflussung (Sachzieldominanz) für ihre Mitglieder (Selbsthilfe) oder Dritte wahrnehmen. Sie verfolgen keine wirtschaftlichen Gewinnziele, sondern dienen gemeinnützigen sozialen, kulturellen oder wissenschaftlichen Zielen ihrer Mitglieder. Dies ist in einer Satzung festgelegt. weitere gleichbedeutende Bezeichnungen: * Idealverein * Nichtgewinnorientierte(s) Organisation oder Unternehmen * Eingetragener Verein (eV) in Deutschland * Verein ohne Gewinnzweck (VoG) in Luxemburg * Vereinigung ohne Gewinnerzielungsabsicht (VoG) in Belgien * Gesellschaft ohne Erwerbszweck (GoE) in Belgien (veraltet: 1921-2002) * „Not-for-Profit Organization“ und „Non-Business Organization“ in Großbritannien * „Nonprofit Corporation“ in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika Leitung Als Vereine, Verbände, Selbstverwaltungskörperschaften, gemeinnützige Gesellschaften (gGmbH, gUG oder gAG), Genossenschaften oder Stiftungen werden sie von gewählten Ehrenamtlichen geleitet und können durch freiwillige Helfer in ihrer Arbeit unterstützt werden. Ihre Leitungsorgane können gewählt oder, wie bei Stiftungen, durch bestimmte Personen oder Institutionen berufen werden. Gemeinnützigkeit In Deutschland wird die Gemeinnützigkeit im Rahmen eines staatlichen Anerkennungsverfahrens bei Beantragung von Gemeinnützigkeitsstatus auf Plausibilität überprüft. Zuständig ist in der Regel das Finanzamt, bei dem eine Befreiung von der Körperschaftssteuer beantragt wird. Der Steuerbescheid dient gleichzeitig als Nachweis der Gemeinnützigkeit und ist Grundlage zur Ausstellung von steuermindernden Zuwendungsbescheinigungen. Typische Rechtsformen von Nonprofit-Organisationen sind dort die gemeinnützige GmbH und der eingetragene Verein (e. V.). Finanzierung und Controlling Die NPOs finanzieren ihre Leistungen (Individualgüter, meritorische Güter oder Kollektivgüter) über Mitgliederbeiträge, Spenden, Zuschüsse oder Preise oder Gebühren. International finanzieren sie sich zu 53 % über Entschädigungen für Dienstleistungen, zu 35 % über Staatsbeiträge und nur zu 12 % über Spendeneinnahmen. Insgesamt setzen NPOs weltweit jährlich fast 2 Billionen US-Dollar um, was dem Bruttoinlandsprodukt von Frankreich entspricht.NZZ am Sonntag, 15. Oktober 2006, S. 37. Erzielte Überschüsse dürfen nicht als Kapitalrendite direkt an Mitglieder oder Träger ausgeschüttet werden. Gewisse Rückvergütungen sind im Verhältnis zur Leistungsbeanspruchung möglich. Übergänge von der Privatautonomie zur Staats- oder Marktsteuerung in Teilbereichen sind möglich und häufig.Robert Purtschert, Peter Schwarz, Bernd Helmig, Reinbert Schauer, Andrea Haid: Das NPO-Glossar. Haupt, Bern u.a. 2005, ISBN 3-258-06884-4. Das Interesse sozialer Dienste am Controlling nimmt in dem Ausmaß zu, in dem die mangelnde Eignung finanzieller Kennzahlen zur Steuerung von Unternehmen erkannt wird, erst recht, wenn diese Unternehmen, wie viele in der sozialen Arbeit, sich nicht am Gewinn orientieren. Wenn auch im sozialen Bereich die Feststellung von Zusammenhängen im naturwissenschaftlichen Sinne schwer möglich ist, wird eine Einschätzung der Ergebnisse der angebotenen Interventionen als sinnvoll und machbar gesehen. Dabei wird empfohlen, um der Komplexität sozialer Dienstleistungen gerecht zu werden, auf einen multidimensionalen Rahmen zurückzugreifen. Neben der finanziellen Dimension zählen für NPOs in sozialen Bereich auch der Grad der Auftragserfüllung, die Sicht der Leistungsempfänger sowie jene des Personals Maria Laura Bono: NPO-Controlling : professionelle Steuerung sozialer Dienstleistungen. Schäffer-Poeschel, Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 978-3-7910-2541-4.. Die genannten Dimensionen sollen folgende grundsätzliche Fragen beantworten: * Auftragserfüllung: Wie sehr erfüllt die soziale Dienstleistung die fachspezifische Zielsetzung? * Leistungsempfänger: Welchen Nutzen sehen die Leistungsempfänger? * Personal: Wie wirkt sich die Dienstleistung auf die Mitarbeiter aus? * Wirtschaftlichkeit: Welche finanziellen Folgen hat die soziale Dienstleistung für die NPO? Weitere bzw. andere Dimensionen werden prinzipiell nicht ausgeschlossen: Es ist immer eine Gratwanderung zwischen Übersichtlichkeit und Vollständigkeit. Die Betrachtung mehrerer Dimensionen ermöglicht es, sich ein ausgewogenes Bild über die Auswirkungen einer Maßnahme zu machen. Der multidimensionale Ansatz soll sicherstellen, dass Widersprüche im Zielsystem leichter erkannt werden. Mögliche Konflikte können im Vorfeld angesprochen werden, anstatt unterschwellig das Gesamtergebnis der Organisation zu beeinträchtigen. Um allerdings bei der Fülle an Details den Überblick nicht zu verlieren, sind Schlüsselinformationen, wie Kennzahlen sie liefern, unumgänglich. Es gilt, sich auf einen Blick ein ausgewogenes Bild von der Wirkung einer sozialen Maßnahme zu machen. Geschichte Der Begriff Non-Profit setzt profitorientiertes Wirtschaften, wie es im Kapitalismus üblich ist, voraus. Kapitalistische Prinzipien wie Privateigentum oder Selbstbestimmung der Arbeitskraft sind neben einem über die Subsistenz hinausgehenden Wohlstands- und Entwicklungsniveau Voraussetzungen für das Entstehen privater Non-Profit-Organisationen. Eine hypothetische staatliche Organisation, die Staatseigentum einsetzt und dazu die Arbeitskraft der Bürger mehr oder wenig zwangsweise einbezieht, kann selbst bei fehlender Gewinnabsicht nicht als Non-Profit-Organisationen bezeichnet werden. Daher haben NPOs in westlichen Staaten eine lange Geschichte. Nichtstaatliche Wohltätigkeit hat es auch in vormodernen Gesellschaften gegeben, historisch insbesondere in der Form von Stiftungen, mit denen beispielsweise Hospitäler oder Armenfürsorge finanziert wurden. Ein solches Stiftungswesen hat beispielsweise in Deutschland und dem Osmanischen Reich in der frühen Neuzeit existiert. USA Die Entstehungsgeschichte der Non-Profit-Organisationen in den USA ist die Geschichte der Bestrebung, neben politischer auch kulturelle Unabhängigkeit von Europa zu erlangen. Die Ursprünge der Non-Profit-Organisationen in den USA erwachsen aus der Ablehnung des europäischen Absolutismus im 18. Jahrhunderts. Durch diese Ablehnung der Staatsmacht wird zunehmend nach zivilgesellschaftlichen Konzepten der Selbstverwaltung gesucht. Mit der zunehmenden sozialen Schieflage in Europa zur Zeit der Industrialisierung und den damit verbundenen gesellschaftlichen Veränderungen (z.B. Oktoberrevolution, Sozialistengesetze) wird in den USA nach Möglichkeiten gesucht, das Ausweiten der staatlichen Einflusssphäre zu verhindern. Besonders Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts wird das Konzept des sog. Wohlfahrtskapitalismus diskutiert, bei dem Arbeitgeber selbständig Sozialleistungen erbringen. Dies geschieht oft über betriebseigene Non-Profit-Organisationen. Noch heute werden in den USA viele Aufgaben, die in Europa klassisch dem staatlichen Sektor zugeschrieben werden (Bildung, Kultur, etc.), von Non-Profit-Organisationen erfüllt. Deutschland Im Mittelalter war das Stiftungswesen christlich geprägt. Möglicherweise bedingt durch den steigenden Wohlstand bürgerlicher Kreise lässt sich ein Aufschwung privat finanzierter Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen ab dem späten 18. Jahrhundert feststellen. Das 19. Jahrhundert ist dann eine Blütezeit solcher Organisationen, ein großer Teil der bürgerlichen Elite war ehrenamtlich in ihnen aktiv oder trug zu ihrer Finanzierung bei. Besonders ist dies in den Stadtstaaten zu erkennen, wo sich Handelsbürger konzentrierten. In Frankfurt am Main gab es beispielsweise die Senckenbergischen Stiftungen (Bürgerhospital und medizinisch-wissenschaftliche Stiftung mit Bibliothek), die Städelsche Stiftung (Kunstschule und Museum), den Polytechnischen Verein (Fortbildung von Arbeitern, Sparkasse für kleine Leute), das Rothschildsche Judenhospital (das allerdings nur zahlenden Mitgliedern offenstand), die Waisenhausstiftung sowie eine Armenküche, die von den bürgerlichen Damen des Frauenvereins betrieben und finanziert wurde. Der Frauenverein betrieb auch eine Schule. Das rege Vereinswesen der Zeit lässt sich generell schwer von den rein karitativ-gemeinnützigen Einrichtungen abgrenzen.Ralf Roth: Stadt und Bürgertum in Frankfurt am Main. Oldenbourg, München 1996, ISBN 3-486-56188-X International Seit Ende des letzten Jahrtausends befindet sich der Nonprofit-Sektor in einer Umbruchsituation, bedingt durch externe wie auch interne Faktoren. Gesellschaftspolitische Entwicklungen führen zu Verschiebungen in der Nachfrage nach sozialen Dienstleistungen, während leere öffentliche Kassen und finanziell geschwächte Sozialversicherungen in vielen europäischen Staaten Nonprofit-Organisationen mit tief greifenden Einschränkungen konfrontieren. Gleichzeitig erfährt der Sektor eine Intensivierung des Wettbewerbs getragen durch gewandelte gesetzliche Rahmenbedingungen – auf nationaler wie auf EU-Ebene - und einen entsprechenden Reformprozess in der öffentlichen Verwaltung, u. a. durch New Public Management). Soziale Dienste sind von der Ökonomisierung der öffentlichen Hand besonders betroffen und stehen vor der Herausforderung, ihre Rechenschaftslegung auszuweiten und zu vertiefen, um den Nutzen ihrer Arbeit vor Fördergebern, Mitgliedern und Spendern zu belegen. Während sich bei gewinnorientierten Unternehmen die Erfolgsmessung auf einige, wenige quantitative Größen beschränkt – wie etwa der Umsatz oder die Rentabilität, ruft die Frage bei sozialen NPOs große Unsicherheiten hervor. Wann ist etwa die Integration von Zugewanderten erreicht? Oder: Wie verbessert sich die Lebenslage von behinderten Menschen? Es gehört zum Wesen von Anbietern sozialer Dienstleistungen, dass neben der Einhaltung finanzieller Rahmenbedingungen insbesondere Sachziele verfolgt werden, wie etwa die Senkung der Jugendkriminalität oder die Aktivierung von Senioren. Letztere jedoch sind selten so genau formuliert, dass eine Umsetzung ohne weiters möglich und überprüfbar wäre. Die Erfolgsmessung ist umso komplexer, wenn Ziele wirkungs- statt ressourcenorientiert formuliert werden. In den Augen von Anspruchsgruppen, wie Spendern, Ehrenamtlichen oder der öffentlichen Hand, zählen nicht nur die eingesetzten Mittel sondern insbesondere die erreichten Ergebnisse. Auf der Ebene der eingesetzten Ressourcen richtet die NPO ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die für ein bestimmtes Ziel notwendige Produktionsfaktoren (Inputs) wie etwa die Anzahl oder die Qualifikation der Mitarbeiter. Das Personal stellt eine der entscheidenden Ressourcen dar. Im Gegensatz dazu betreffen wirkungsbezogene Ziele die Ergebnisse, die erreicht werden sollen – sei es die Menge (Output), die objektive Wirkung (Effect), die subjektive Konsequenz (Impact) oder aber das Ergebnis für das Umfeld (Outcome). Der Übergang von Input- zu Outputzielen ist für die NPO mit erheblichen Folgen verbunden und schlägt sich deutlich in der Ausrichtung der Steuerungsinstrumente nieder. Wird etwa in einer Beratungsstelle für Jugendliche aus der Sicht des Ressourceneinsatzes über Personalstunden nachgedacht, so gilt die Aufmerksamkeit - wenn von Wirkung die Rede ist – der Verbesserung der Lebensumstände von Jugendlichen. Arten von Non-Profit Organisationen Sozialer Bereich ;Soziale Arbeit, Unterstützung für Benachteiligte, Fürsorge: In diesem Bereich gibt es eine Fülle von Organisationen, die aus verschiedenen Motiven unterschiedliche karitative Zwecke verfolgen: Unterstützung von Armen, Obdachlosen, Familien, Kindern und Jugendlichen, Frauen, Senioren, Süchtigen und Suchtgefährdeten, Gefangenen, Gewaltopfern, Menschen mit Behinderungen, Kranken, Menschen aus Randregionen, Homosexuellen, Flüchtlingen und anderen. ;Schutz und Rettung: Hilfsorganisationen sind im Katastrophenschutz, Sanitätsdienst und Rettungsdienst tätig und betreiben Erste Hilfe (-Ausbildung) und Kriseninterventionen. ;Umwelt-, Natur- und Tierschutz: Umwelt-, Natur- und Tierschutz-Organisationen setzen sich für Artenvielfalt, saubere Luft, Böden und Wasser, nachhaltigen Energiegebrauch, Lärmschutz, Strahlenschutz – kurz: für einen verantwortungsbewussten Umgang mit der Umwelt – ein. ;Entwicklungszusammenarbeit: Das Ziel von in der Entwicklungszusammenarbeit tätigen Organisationen ist die nachhaltige und langfristige Verbesserung der Lebensumstände der Menschen in Entwicklungsländern. ;Politische NGOs: Politische NGOs befassen sich mit Themen wie Globalisierung, Welthandel und sozialen Benachteiligungen. ;Menschen- und Bürgerrechte: Bürgerrechts- und Menschenrechtsorganisationen setzen sich für die Einhaltung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte ein und versuchen auf Menschenrechtsverletzungen aufmerksam zu machen. ;Katastrophenhilfe, Überlebenshilfe, humanitäre Hilfe: In der humanitären Hilfe tätige Organisationen versuchen, Menschen in einer humanitären Notlage (z.B. bei Kriegen und Naturkatastrophen) zu schützen und ihnen zu helfen. Kultureller Bereich * Künstlerförderung * Pflege und Erhaltung historischer Bücher Buchpatenschaft und Dokumente * Denkmalschutz-Organisationen setzen sich für einen Erhalt der Kultur- und Baudenkmale aus verschiedenen Epochen ein und fördern zeitgemäße, gute Architektur bei Neubauten. Wissenschaftlicher Bereich Weiterbildung * Universität Genf: Certificate of Advanced Studies (CAS) Modern Management for Non Profit Organisations Literatur * Christoph Badelt (Hrsg.): Handbuch der Nonprofit-Organisation. 4., überarb. Aufl., Schäffer-Poeschel, Stuttgart 2007, ISBN 3-7910-1302-5. * Maria Laura Bono: NPO-Controlling - Professionelle Steuerung sozialer Dienstleistungen. Schäffer-Poeschel Verlag, Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 3-7910-2541-4. * Manfred Bruhn : Marketing für Nonprofit-Organisationen. Grundlagen - Konzepte - Instrumente, 2005, ISBN 3-17-018281-1. * Walter Fischer: Sozialmarketing für Non-Profit-Organisationen – Ein Handbuch. Orell füssli Verlag, Zürich 2000, ISBN 3-280-02659-8. * Ekkehart Frieling: Kompetenz- und Organisationsentwicklung in Non-Profit-Organisationen: Gewerkschaften, Bildungsträger und öffentliche Verwaltung im wirtschaftlichen Wandel. Waxmann, Münster u. a. 2002, ISBN 3-8309-1184-X. * Marlies W. Fröse (Hrsg.): Management Sozialer Organisationen. Beiträge aus Theorie, Forschung und Praxis. Das Darmstädter Management-Modell. Haupt, Bern (u.a.) 2005, ISBN 3-258-06877-1. * Richard Häusler, Claudia Kerns: Unternehmen Umweltbildung. oekom, München 2006, ISBN 3-86581-047-0. * Robert Purtschert: Marketing für Verbände und weitere Nonprofit-Organisationen. 2. Auflage, Haupt, Bern/Stuttgart/Wien 2005, ISBN 3-258-06913-1. * Patrick Renz: Project Governance: Implementing Corporate Governance and Business Ethics in Nonprofit Organizations. Physica, Heidelberg 2007, ISBN 978-3-7908-1926-7. * Ruth Simsa: Gesellschaftliche Funktionen und Einflußformen von Nonprofit-Organisationen. Eine systemtheoretische Analyse. Frankfurt/Main u. a. 2001, ISBN 3-631-36791-0. * Peter Schwarz: Organisation in Nonprofit-Organisationen. Haupt, Bern/Stuttgart/Wien 2005, ISBN 3-258-06885-2. * Annette Zimmer (Hrsg.): Management in Nonprofit-Organisationen. Eine praxisorientierte Einführung. Leske + Budrich, Opladen o. J., ISBN 3-8100-2295-0. Siehe auch * Lowprofit-Organisation, Genossenschaftswesen * Gemeinnützigkeit, Sozialwirtschaft, Non-Profit-Marketing * nichtstaatliche Organisation, Zivilgesellschaft Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Organisationsform Kategorie:Soziales Engagement Kategorie:Unternehmensart da:Almennyttig organisation en:Nonprofit organization es:Organización sin ánimo de lucro hi:लाभ निरपेक्ष संस्था it:Organizzazione non a scopo di lucro ja:非営利団体 lb:Association sans but lucratif ru:Некоммерческая организация rw:Umuryango udaharanira inyungu sq:Pa profit wa:Soce nén recwårlante }}